


Смерть короля

by Asteni



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteni/pseuds/Asteni
Summary: И Питер Пэвенси, Верховный Король Нарнии, делает свой последний шаг.
Kudos: 1





	Смерть короля

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.

Мираз действительно силен. Удар в плечо, резкая боль в суставе - и щит уже безвольно свисает с левой руки. От косого удара, прорывающего кольчугу, уклониться невозможно, ткань не преграда для меча. Сейчас уже не имеет значения, раной больше или меньше, ведь на кону судьба сестер, свобода подданных и честь. И надо только одержать верх в этом поединке за Нарнию, а порез – ерунда, не тяжелая рана.

Странная, неестественная слабость поднимается вверх от раны, и руки дрожат, как будто держат меч впервые. Слабость, похожая усталость, но не она. Яд?..

Меч выскальзывает из быстро слабеющих пальцев, мысли путаются, а за спиной – призрак Джадис, который дьявольски хохочет, как тысячу лет назад. Холодный рукав ее одеяния застилает глаза снежной пеленой, и Мираз бьет. Питер пытается парировать вслепую, ориентируясь на звук, но безуспешно.

С хрустом меч сминает грудь, впечатывая в плоть доспехи и стремясь к средоточию жизни короля. Сознание взрывается невообразимой болью, мороз впивается в тело своими когтями, а в ушах нарастает шум. Гул, словно Море бьется в берега, ударяясь о борт корабля, который уже ждет Верховного Короля.

Боль пропадает, уступая место холоду, а поляна тает перед глазами. Что-то кричит Мираз, но что именно – невозможно расслышать. И пропадает, остается лишь одинокий остров и две арки. За одной из них пригородная станция, а за другой виднеется корабль с золотым львом на алом фоне. Выбор между Англией и Нарнией, между реальностью и сказкой. Между привычной жизнью и неизвестностью. Времени почти не осталось, холод уже растекается по венам…

И Питер Пэвенси, Верховный Король Нарнии, делает свой последний шаг.


End file.
